


Ocarina

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human, Android!Adonis, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: VX500 era un androide dedito alla cura degli animali in dotazione al Rifugio Shodobutsu di Tokyo. Il centro veterinario in questione era uno tra i più della prefettura, dotato sia di alcuni ambulatori che di veri e propri ricoveri per gli animali abbandonati o che necessitavano di più tempo per essere curati, e proprio per quel motivo il suo modello era stato assegnato come unità in quella struttura. I VX500 erano infatti relativamente nuovi nel mercato, e come tanti altri lui era stato programmato non solo con notevoli e ben precise conoscenze veterinarie ma anche con un protocollo che gli permetteva di essere in grado di assumere atteggiamenti amichevoli sia con le persone che con gli stessi animali, in modo da creare un legame non solo con i proprietari più ansiosi ma anche con i loro compagni a quattro zampe più agitati.Era di conseguenza perfetto per il Rifugio Shodobutsu.





	Ocarina

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** EUTERPE: musica  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Adonis Otogari, Koga Oogami, Arashi Narukami  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 13020  
>  **➥ Note:** DBH!AU. Adonis è un androide. Non avendo trovato nessun modello dedicato alla cura degli animali ho scelto uno di quelli nominati nel gioco senza però uno scopo. Quindi il modello di Adonis è VX500.

**** VX500 era un androide dedito alla cura degli animali in dotazione al Rifugio Shodobutsu di Tokyo. Il centro veterinario in questione era uno tra i più della prefettura, dotato sia di alcuni ambulatori che di veri e propri ricoveri per gli animali abbandonati o che necessitavano di più tempo per essere curati, e proprio per quel motivo il suo modello era stato assegnato come unità in quella struttura. I VX500 erano infatti relativamente nuovi nel mercato, e come tanti altri lui era stato programmato non solo con notevoli e ben precise conoscenze veterinarie ma anche con un protocollo che gli permetteva di essere in grado di assumere atteggiamenti amichevoli sia con le persone che con gli stessi animali, in modo da creare un legame non solo con i proprietari più ansiosi ma anche con i loro compagni a quattro zampe più agitati.

Era di conseguenza perfetto per il Rifugio Shodobutsu.

Lavorava in quel luogo da ormai mesi, e gli umani impiegati in quel ricovero lo avevano chiamato  _ Adonis _ . Era un nome strano e non  _ giapponese,  _ ma VX500 non era stato assunto per inquisire gli umani sulle loro scelte curiose nel campo della  _ rinominazione degli androidi _ . Il suo lavoro era quello di assistere i veterinari durante le operazioni di rito, di effettuare piccoli interventi quando richiesti e gestire in tutto e per tutto la logistica del rifugio.

Era stato programmato per quello e il suo protocollo reagiva con tempismo e celerità ad ogni input di bisogno degli animali ricoverati nella struttura... e ad Adonis piaceva il suo lavoro.

Per quanto non potesse negare di avere alcune difficoltà con gli animali più piccini - sembravano  _ indifesi _ e temeva sempre di causare più danni che bene con la sua forza fisica, tipica degli androidi -, per il resto trovava estremamente piacevole la compagnia di quelle bestioline che, a loro volta, sembravano sempre apprezzare la sua presenza.

Non sapeva spiegarlo in realtà, ma alla fine era solito dedurre che si trattasse dello stesso principio dei modelli AP700, le unità domestiche, che erano programmate per simulare empatia e affetto verso i membri del nucleo familiare.

In ogni caso, come era solito ripetersi quando quei dubbi così pressanti si facevano avanti, non era il suo compito indagare sulla natura degli androidi e su cosa fossero in grado di emulare o meno. Il suo ruolo era ben chiaro e, come una routine ormai ben sedimentata nella sua programmazione, la mattina al termine del periodo notturno di stasi - utile a ricaricarsi - Adonis iniziava con il monitorare gli animali che avevano subito degli interventi medici e che avevano avuto bisogno di una degenza nel ricovero prima di essere di nuovo consegnati ai loro padroni, passava poi a nutrire quelli che invece riposavano nelle gabbie in attesa di adozione e infine prendeva posto sulla scrivania della reception, pronto ad accogliere non solo gli umani che lavoravano nel rifugio, ma anche gli ipotetici visitatori con i loro compagni al seguito.

Iniziava in quel modo le sue giornate, che di tanto in tanto venivano rese un po’ più  _ speciali _ da alcuni interventi medici più o meno gravi. Infine, durante la notte, faceva da guardiano all'intera struttura e ai suoi piccoli abitanti. E quel giro riprendeva uguale e senza grandi modifiche anche il giorno successivo e quello dopo ancora.

Solo di tanto in tanto quella routine subiva dei piccoli mutamenti. Capitava infatti che venissero segnalati cani o gatti randagi, o che alcuni padroni non potessero portare i loro compagni al rifugio, ed era in quei momenti che Adonis veniva mandato all'esterno della struttura per svolgere azioni di recupero o di salvataggio.

Fu infatti una chiamata a suggerirgli che quella giornata si sarebbe distinta con quella minuscola deviazione.

Rispose al telefono con voce calma al secondo squillo.

«Salve. Questo è il Rifugio Shodobotsu per animali. Come posso esserle utile?»

La voce dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio apparve non poco agitata, e Adonis attivò subito il suo protocollo, pronto a calmare il suo interlocutore e raccogliere più informazioni possibili.

_ «Si certo, salve» _ , venne salutato con tono frettoloso,  _ «ho trovato un cagnolino, sembra un corgi ed è ferito. Non si fa avvicinare... mi ha già morso due volte». _

Adonis analizzò quelle notizie, catalogando in primo piano le notizie sull'animale e in secondo l'agitazione dell'uomo che aveva chiamato il rifugio - che avrebbe potuto classificare più come  _ 'irritato' _ che come  _ 'preoccupato' _ .

«Chiede un nostro intervento?», domandò l'androide, aprendo al tempo stesso una cartella nel database del ricovero, segnando l'ipotetica razza del cane - aveva detto che gli sembrava un corgi - e l'orario d'allerta, insieme al possibile tipo di azione che avrebbe dovuto intraprendere - in quel caso recupero di un animale ferito.

_ «Certo! Altrimenti perché avrei chiamato?!» _ , ribatté l'uomo, nervoso.

«Mi può dare il suo nominativo insieme alla precisa ubicazione? I dati non verranno divulgati», proseguì ancora Adonis, lasciando il suo posto alla reception per avviarsi nel retro della struttura. Il suo interlocutore si rifiutò di fornire i suoi dati ma gli comunicò ugualmente la zona nella quale si trovava. Era relativamente vicino al rifugio e, facendo due rapidi calcoli, l'androide decise di potersi permettere il tragitto a piedi con solo un trasportino.

Lasciò l'avviso della sua improvvisa uscita dalla ricovero e, prendendo la gabbietta per il cane, si incamminò subito per la strada che l'uomo gli aveva appena indicato.   
Aggiornò mentalmente la cartella dell'intervento, inserendo sul nome del richiedente la parola  _ "Sconosciuto".  _ Non era la prima volta che accadeva e, sicuramente, non sarebbe stata neanche l'ultima. In tanti erano soliti chiamare per aiutare dei trovatelli - animati da chissà quale pensiero umano che Adonis non era del tutto in grado di comprendere - ma ben pochi erano disposti a lasciare i loro nomi, forse per timore di essere contattati per delle spese di ricovero.

Senza pensarci oltre, con il led che brillava di un quieto blu, l'androide aumentò di un poco la sua marcia, riuscendo a raggiungere il luogo del recupero in pochi minuti. L'umano che l'aveva chiamato era ancora lì e Adonis gli fece un gentile gesto con il capo per salutarlo.

Lasciò per terra il trasportino, e si presentò con tono educato e calmo - l'uomo era ancora nervoso, ed era suo compito cercare di metterlo a suo agio.

«Mi chiamo Adonis, sono l'androide del Rifugio Shodobotsu. Abbiamo parlato fino a qualche momento fa al telefono».

«Immaginavo di essere al telefono con una  _ maledetta macchina _ », borbottò l'altro con una smorfia, «il cane si è nascosto sotto quel cassonetto. È tutto tuo ora», aggiunse con una scrollata di spalle, come se quella questione non fosse più di sua competenza.

Adonis si accigliò un poco, ma non proferì parola quando l'uomo si allontanò con non poche lamentele per i morsi che aveva ricevuto per, sue testuali parole,  _ aiutare una fottutissima palla di pelo. _

Non gli era sembrato un vero e proprio amante degli animali e l'androide non poté non chiedersi:  _ "Perché ha chiamato se non gli piacciono?" _

Era davvero complicato comprendere gli esseri umani e quelle loro reazioni spesso così incongruenti, ma come sempre: non erano problemi suoi. Non era lì per analizzare gli umani, ma i suoi ordini erano quelli di recuperare il cane, verificarne le condizioni fisiche - nel caso curarlo - e controllare la presenza di microchip in grado di fornirgli ulteriori informazioni.

Si chinò per terra fino a posare il petto sul marciapiede, incurante della sporcizia, lanciando un'occhiata sotto il cassonetto. Intravide subito la sagoma di un animale, e secondo quanto gli stava suggerendo la sua interfaccia grafica era ferito ad una zampa. Non sembrava malnutrito ma doveva essere spaventato, data la necessità che stava manifestando di nascondersi e ringhiare.

Si sollevò guardando dapprima il cassonetto e poi l'ambiente circostante, cercando di ricreare mentalmente la via migliore per spingere il cagnolino fuori dal suo rifugio.

Nella sua interfaccia grafica apparvero varie opzioni quali:

 

**[Sollevare il cassonetto]**

**[Utilizzare del cibo]**

**[Parlare con l’animale]**

 

Erano tre opzioni valide ma con tempi e possibilità di successo ben diverse perché sollevando il cassonetto di peso lo avrebbe potuto mettere nella posizione di inseguire un cagnolino ancor più spaventato. L’utilizzo del cibo invece, per quanto fosse una soluzione valevole, lo avrebbe costretto a spostarsi per cercare un qualcosa di appetibile per l’animale, spingendo magari quest’ultimo ad allontanarsi.

Di conseguenza, l'unica soluzione attuabile, anche se sicuramente la più lunga, era senza ombra di dubbio il parlare con quel cane per creare una sorta di rapporto di fiducia. Potevano volerci pochi minuti oppure molti di più, perché sfortunatamente non era in grado di quantificare sul momento quanto l’animale ci avrebbe messo a fidarsi di lui. Quella era un’incognita anche per le sue abilità di androide.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sedette davanti al cassonetto con le gambe incrociate e una mano tesa in avanti, a sfiorare quasi il terreno per mostrarla al cane.

«Va tutto bene», esordì piano, con voce calma e rassicurante, «vieni qui piccolo...», lo esortò senza però ottenere alcuna reazione.

Attese in silenzio per qualche minuto, paziente. Il cane lo stava sicuramente ascoltando ma non sembrava ancora intenzionato a uscire.

«So che ti fa male la zampa e che hai paura, ma non ti farò niente», riprese con la stessa pazienza, senza cambiare tono di voce.

Fece un’altra pausa, permettendo all’animale di assimilare le sue parole o quanto meno di rendersi conto dell’assenza di minacce incombenti.

«Non sei un cane randagio, quindi il tuo padrone ti starà cercando. Al rifugio posso fare una ricerca per poterlo contattare, così tornerai a casa», proseguì, tentando di utilizzare alcune delle parole che sicuramente il cagnolino aveva già sentito come  _ ‘padrone’  _ e  _ ‘casa’ _ .

Come previsto dal suo protocollo, la sua pazienza sembrò voler venire premiata e lentamente il musetto del corgi spuntò da sotto il cassonetto.

Rimase ancora immobile per evitare di spaventarlo ma con quella visuale più chiara poté permettersi di fare una nuova scansione.

Confermò la sua salute - era ben nutrito e il pelo sembrava essere pulito e curato - e la ferita alla zampa non sembrava essere niente di grave, probabilmente era stata schiacciata da qualcosa o qualcuno. Al collo indossava un collare-bandana con targhetta di riconoscimento e, con ottime probabilità, sembrava anche possedere un microchip.

Era positivo. Quello gli avrebbe notevolmente semplificato il lavoro.

Con lo zoom ottico si concentrò tuttavia sulla targhetta, sulla quale vi lesse un " _ Leon"  _ che, ovviamente, doveva essere il nome del cane _. _

«Ti chiami  _ Leon _ , giusto?», domandò notando il quasi impercettibile movimento delle orecchie dell'animale al solo sentire il suo nome. Armato ancora di pazienza, continuò ad attendere e gli venne addirittura quasi spontaneo accennare un sorriso quando il cagnolino andò ad annusare le sue dita.

Non era solito  _ 'sorridere' _ Adonis, non era stato programmato per quel genere di interazioni, ma con il suo lavoro si era ritrovato quasi costretto ad aggiornare i suoi output facciali per creare empatia e simpatia per creare un legame di fiducia con chi lo circondava. Di conseguenza un'espressione più lieta e amichevole era la tattica migliore per rassicurare Leon, che infatti sembrò molto più propenso a lasciarsi accarezzare dopo averne studiato la mano e il viso.

Adonis fece appello a tutto il suo auto-controllo mentre sfregava le dita dietro le orecchie del cane. Era piccolo e il timore di ferirlo con la sua forza era sempre dietro l'angolo.

«Andiamo al rifugio, Leon?», domandò infine, avvicinando il trasportino al cane con l'altra mano, «Così chiamiamo il tuo padrone», aggiunse.

L'animale si mostrò un po' reticente all'idea di entrare nella gabbietta, ma alla fine - senza mai cercare di forzarlo - Adonis riuscì a convincerlo.

Chiuse la porticina del trasportino, permettendo a Leon di abituarsi a quel nuovo ambiente, e si alzò, pulendosi rapidamente i pantaloni. Si assicurò per una seconda volta che fosse tutto nella norma e con passo spedito si avviò verso la strada che lo avrebbe riportato al Rifugio Shodobotsu.

 

 ------

 

Il padrone di Leon si chiamava _ 'Oogami Koga'  _ e dalla sua scheda, allegata al microchip, Adonis scoprì che non abitava poi così lontano dal luogo del ritrovamento del cagnolino.

Probabilmente, dedusse, l'animale non era realmente scappato. Doveva essersi allontanato spontaneamente, ma la ferita e il probabile incontro con chi aveva segnalato la sua presenza sotto il cassonetto, gli avevano impedito di ritrovare autonomamente la strada di casa.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Leon che, con la zampetta curata da uno dei veterinari, si trovava all'interno di una gabbia ben più grande e comoda, adatta ad ospitarlo per quella breve degenza. Sembrava di buon umore visto che stava mangiando con gusto, muovendo rapidamente la coda da una parte all'altra.

Continuava ad essere diffidente ma quanto meno quella nuova sistemazione sembrava non causargli uno stress eccessivo.

Adonis riportò la sua attenzione sul contatto telefonico di Oogami Koga, componendolo senza attendere oltre.

Il padrone di Leon rispose al secondo squillo con un svelto: _ «Pronto?» _

Era complicato per l'androide analizzare le persone attraverso un apparecchio telefonico, ma gli fu impossibile non notare la preoccupazione trasparire anche con quella semplice parola.

«Salve. Questo è il Rifugio Shodobotsu per animali. Il mio nome è Adonis e questa mattina ci è stata segnalata la presenza di un-»

_ «Avete ritrovato Leon?!» _

L'androide, bloccato nella sua presentazione, rimase in silenzio per un brevissimo momento prima di rispondere con un: «Sì, Leon si trova qui al rifugio. Mi sono premurato di dargli da mangiare e di prendermi cura della sua zampa. Niente di grave, si riprenderà nel giro di pochi giorni».

_ «La zampa? Che cosa gli è successo?»,  _ lo interrogò subito dall'altro capo del telefono Oogami. Alle sue orecchie giunsero chiari dei rumori di sottofondo, segno che probabilmente il padrone del cane si stava già muovendo per raggiungere il rifugio.

Il suo protocollo gli presentò subito la miglior frase da utilizzare in quei casi di agitazione e preoccupazione.

«Temo sia stata schiacciata da qualcosa. Ma vi assicuro che non è niente di grave. Non dimostra nessuna difficoltà motoria e-»

_ «Certo che non è grave! Leon è un lupo! È tosto! _ »

Adonis non poté non aggrottare la fronte nel sentire quell'affermazione. Leon era un  _ corgi _ e non un  _ lupo _ , era possibile che stessero parlando di due animali diversi?

Non aveva senso ma, come gli ricordò una finestrella apparsa nella sua interfaccia grafica, quella poteva essere una sorta di  _ frase idiomatica. _

_ «Sarò lì tra meno di cinque minuti» _ , riprese Oogami, interrompendo la chiamata senza neanche permettere all'androide salutarlo come da protocollo.

Si accigliò poi si rivolse direttamente a Leon, che lo stava osservando quasi in attesa, con la coda che si muoveva placida a destra e sinistra.

«Il tuo padrone sarà qui tra poco», disse, cercando di dare alle sue parole un tono rassicurante e calmo, il più adatto per un parlare ad un animale. Il corgi mosse le orecchie e rivolse subito il capo verso la porta che dava verso la hall del rifugio, come se si stesse aspettando di vedere Oogami entrare sin da subito da lì. Era altamente improbabile visto che in quel luogo potevano entrare soltanto le persone addette ai lavori, ma quello non impedì ad Adonis di etichettare quell'animale come molto intelligente.

In attesa dell'arrivo del padrone di Leon, decise di riprendere il suo regolare lavoro, e affidando il retro del rifugio agli altri umani che si stavano affaccendando tra visite di routine e gli altri loro compiti, si spostò verso l'ingresso della struttura. Si sedette dietro la scrivania, e dopo aver aggiunto gli ultimi dati utili alla cartella di Leon, attese paziente e immobile l'ingresso sia di Oogami che di altri visitatori.

Ad entrare dopo qualche minuto fu un uomo di età compresa tra i venti e i venticinque anni, con dei chiarissimi capelli arruffati. Indossava una giacca in pelle e una maglietta bianca, e sulle spalle aveva quella che Adonis etichettò come la custodia di una chitarra. Il nuovo arrivato aveva il fiatone e da una rapida analisi l'androide calcolò la sua frequenza cardiaca, reputandola non pericolosa o sinonimo di altri problemi di salute.

«Salve il mio nome è-»

«Leon è qui?», sbottò il giovane, bloccando sul nascere la presentazione di Adonis.

«Lei quindi è Oogami-san», rispose l'androide, senza mostrarsi seccato per l'interruzione, «Leon è nel retro», aggiunse, spostandosi da dietro la scrivania per invitare con un gesto della mano l'altro a seguirlo.

Era palesemente agitato e preoccupato, e bloccarlo lì per le scartoffie o per discutere della salute del cane sarebbe stato controproducente e sarebbe servito solamente ad aumentare il nervosismo del giovane.

Aprì la porta del retro facendo strada a Oogami verso le gabbie dei cani. Nel breve corridoio incrociarono alcuni degli impiegati del rifugio che, presi com'erano dal loro lavoro, non prestarono molta attenzione all'androide - anche se si soffermarono tuttavia a scambiarsi dei rapidi gesti di saluto con l’umano.

Solo uno degli infermieri veterinari, pur essendo di fretta, rallentò nell'incontrarli con un ampio sorriso in viso.

«Oh, è arrivato il padrone del corgi?», domandò allegro.

«Sì, Narukami» _ ,  _ assentì Adonis, mentre l'altro tendeva la mano verso Oogami con un movimento elegante.

«Narukami Arashi, ho assistito io il capo mentre visitava Leon», si presentò, «ha subito solo un leggerissimo trauma alla zampa, ma si riprenderà presto!»

«Oogami Koga...», rispose l'altro accettando con un cipiglio seccato l'altro.

«Non vi trattengo oltre! Sono certo che Leon sarà felicissimo di rivedere il suo padrone», riprese Arashi, «occupati di tutto tu Adonis-chan», aggiunse prima di allontanarsi rapidamente, probabilmente per qualche intervento più importante.

L'androide annuì ancora, e dopo essersi assicurato che Oogami lo stesse seguendo lo condusse nella gabbietta di Leon. Il cagnolino scattò subito in piedi nel riconoscere il suo padrone, ed abbaiando attese con impazienza di venire liberato.

Oogami stesso si dimostrò parecchio ansioso, infatti crollò subito sulle ginocchia per accogliere il corgi tra le sue braccia. Leon, scodinzolando, gli leccò animatamente il viso ed Adonis fu certo di aver visto gli occhi dell’umano farsi quasi più umidi.

Era una reazione normale la commozione, e per quello che gli riguardava solo gli umani in grado di esprimere in quel modo le emozioni erano della fiducia dei loro amici a quattro zampe - perché, per sua sfortuna, gli era capitato spesso di dover assistere a delle operazioni su animali maltrattati da quelli che dovevano essere i loro padroni.

Rimase immobile ad osservarli per qualche momento, e quando Oogami si alzò con in braccio il cane non poté non notare come il suo sguardo si fosse nettamente addolcito, privato di un notevole peso.

«... grazie», mugugnò il giovane, tenendo ben saldo il corgi scodinzolante. Sembrava imbarazzato alla sola idea di dover ringraziare qualcuno.

Adonis gli rivolse uno dei piccoli sorrisi amichevoli che era solito utilizzare in quei casi, quando la sua programmazione gli suggeriva di rispondere in quel modo.

«È stato un piacere», aggiunse per poi far spostare la discussione verso un argomento più tecnico che era stato messo da parte fino a quel momento, «ci sono dei documenti da firmare, Oogami-san. Può seguirmi?»

L’umano assentì prontamente e l'androide gli fece di nuovo strada verso l'ingresso della struttura.

Gli spiegò paziente il significato di tutti quei documenti - riguardavano il consenso al trattamento dei dati, l'intervento fatto per portare lì Leon e altri piccoli dettagli - e quando finalmente Oogami finì di compilare, Adonis poté riporre il tablet accanto al computer.

«Grazie per la pazienza», commentò l'androide, «se possibile, il veterinario vorrebbe rivedere Leon tra qualche giorno. Pur non essendo niente di grave, lui è un medico molto meticoloso», spiegò infine.

Oogami lanciò un'occhiata al suo corgi, però assentì.

«Ora... posso andare?», domandò impaziente e Adonis assentì.

«Spero di rivederla presto Oogami-san», rispose poi rivolgendosi poi verso il cane che aveva emesso un uggiolio lamentoso, come se si stesse aspettando di essere salutato a sua volta.

L'androide esitò poi, con estrema attenzione e delicatezza, allungò la mano per accarezzare la testa del corgi, mormorando un:  _ «Ciao Leon» _ , che gli fece meritare un'amichevole leccata sulla mano da parte dell'animale.

Non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso. Era stato bello quel gesto di incondizionato affetto da parte del cane, talmente  _ bello  _ da fargli ignorare a prescindere l'avviso di  _ Instabilità del Software _ che era solito ricevere in quei rari casi. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso Oogami, rimanendo spiazzato nel notare un piccolo mutamento nei parametri vitali di quest'ultimo. Registrò infatti un aumento del calore nel viso dell'umano, insieme a una leggera tachicardia.

Socchiuse le labbra per poter chiedere all'altro delucidazioni sulla sua salute fisica, ma Oogami dimostrò di avere molta fretta e con il corgi in braccio e la chitarra ancora in spalla, si allontanò rapido dal rifugio dopo aver borbottato un breve saluto.

  
  
\-----

 

Adonis incontro di nuovo Oogami Koga e Leon qualche giorno dopo. L’umano si presentò infatti nel primo pomeriggio con il cane - perfettamente guarito secondo la sua rapida analisi -, pronto a far sottoporre il suo animale alla visita di controllo richiesta dal capo degli infermieri veterinari.

L'androide lo salutò per accoglierlo e non poté non notare di nuovo gli stessi sintomi che aveva riscontrato del giovane quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta. Il viso si era arrossato senza ragione apparente ed il cuore di Oogami aveva aumentato il ritmo dei suoi battiti.

Era tuttavia a riposo e non poteva essere l'affaticamento la motivazione di quella leggera tachicardia. Vagliò anche l'ipotesi di una qualche reazione allergica ma non trovò alcun riscontro nel suo database.

Nonostante quello però, Oogami sembrava essere in perfetta salute e quelle incongruenze lasciarono Adonis  _ confuso _ e con il led sulla sua fronte che passò da un naturale blu ad un leggerissimo giallo. Quelle considerazioni fecero apparire nell'interfaccia grafica dell'androide un nuovo avviso di  _ instabilità del software _ che si ritrovò costretto a scacciare perché, d'altro canto, il suo impiego non era quello di occuparsi della salute fisica degli umani. Lui era un VX500 e non un modello dedito alla cura degli esseri umani.

Con la mente più libera osservò Oogami rispondere al suo saluto e bloccare Leon per il guinzaglio quando questo cercò di correre verso Adonis, forse per poterlo salutare. Il cane si lamentò prontamente e l’umano, grattandosi la nuca, occhieggiò l'androide con quello che quest'ultimo riuscì finalmente a interpretare come  _ imbarazzo _ .

Cercò nel suo database la definizione per l'atteggiamento di Oogami e davanti ai suoi occhi apparve una finestrella esplicativa, accompagnata da alcuni esempi.

 

**[Imbarazzo**

**/im·ba·ràz·zo/**

_ sostantivo maschile _

  1. Motivo di impedimento, d'impaccio al libero e normale svolgersi di un'azione o funzione.



Imbarazzo di stomaco, stato di sofferenza provocato da cattiva digestione.

  1. Situazione di temporanea perplessità o di disagio nella scelta di un atteggiamento o di un comportamento. **]**



 

Alla luce di quella sorta di chiarificazione, Adonis dovette supporre che l’umano si sentisse  _ a disagio _ in quella situazione e l'unica cosa che l'androide si sentiva in grado di fare era cercare di creare un ambiente ideale per allontanare l'imbarazzo.

Si mosse per lasciare la sua postazione dietro la scrivania ma rimase bloccato quando Oogami riprese la parola.

«Uhm... piaci a Leon», commentò con un mezzo mugugno che sorprese non poco Adonis, costringendolo a cercare in fretta e furia una risposta adatta per quelle affermazioni - una replica che, possibilmente, non mettesse ulteriormente a disagio Oogami.

Si ritrovò in una posizione scomoda di incapacità dinanzi all'assenza apparente di affermazioni adeguate per quelle situazioni che andavano ben oltre la sua comprensione, e si ritrovò costretto a rispondere con un sincero: «Leon piace anche a me», che sperò potesse rendere felice il giovane umano, dato il legame che sembrava aver stretto con il suo corgi.

Oogami si imbronciò, guardandosi attorno come se l'idea di incrociare gli occhi dell'androide lo mettere ancor più in difficoltà. Non sembrava una persona infastidita dalla presenza degli androidi - non lo aveva mai guardato con sdegno e superiorità -, e di conseguenza quella sua reazione gettò ancor più nella confusione Adonis.

 

**[Instabilità del Software]**

 

L'avviso che lampeggiò nella sua interfaccia grafica lo costrinse quasi a riavviare il suo sistema, certo di aver accumulato troppi errori e di aver bisogno di un leggerissimo reset per riprendere a funzionare normalmente.

Tuttavia gli sembrava anche altamente maleducato avviare quella procedura dinanzi ad Oogami, quindi si costrinse a mantenere il solito controllo, anche quando quest'ultimo riprese la parola.

«Non succede quasi mai... Leon è un solitario. Come me. E se gli piaci...  _ non sei male, ecco». _

Adonis faticò a comprendere del tutto quell'affermazione ma in ogni caso non gli sembrò una cosa negativa, anzi, tutt'altro.

Si permise infatti di ringraziare Oogami con un piccolo sorriso, invitandolo poi ad accomodarsi nella sala d'attesa per aspettare il suo turno di visita.

L’umano lo seguì quasi docile insieme a Leon che sembrava continuare a cercare le attenzioni di Adonis dandogli delle leggere botte sulla gamba. E solo quando si trovarono nella saletta d'aspetto che dava all'ambulatorio l'androide si permise di chinarsi per salutare il corgi.

lo accarezzò con dolcezza e attenzione, lasciando che fosse lo stesso animale a fare tutto il lavoro di sfregarsi contro la sua mano e leccarla.

Non poteva fare a meno di avere paura di ferirlo con la sua forza e, il più delle volte, quello era un po' un problema quando si trattava di avere a che fare con bestioline molto più piccole e delicate di un cane.

Tuttavia, per quanto Adonis fosse abituato a nascondere quel suo timore, quel dettaglio sembrò invece non sfuggire agli occhi di Oogami.

«Hai... paura?», domandò, aggiungendo poi un più confuso: «Gli androidi possono avere  _ paura? _ »

Adonis si allontanò subito da Leon, rimettendosi diritto come se gli avessero appena dato una scossa elettrica.

«Gli… androidi non sono programmati per avere paura», rispose cercando di non esitare.

«Però sembra quasi che tu… abbia paura di toccare Leon. Morde solo chi non gli piace», borbottò Oogami.

«… sono molto forte e non vorrei fargli del male», ammise Adonis, sentendosi quasi in obbligo di rivelare quel suo  _ piccolo problema _ . Non voleva che quel giovane umano pensasse che lui avesse qualche difetto di fabbrica e che lo denunciasse.

Quel pensiero gli rimandò un nuovo avviso di instabilità, che gli fece sentire il sempre più impellente bisogno di riavviarsi e di svolgere un’analisi del sistema più approfondita.

«Tu? Fare male a Leon? Leon è fortissimo! Lui è come me! Siamo due lupi», esclamò Oogami, come se il solo concetto di  _ ‘debolezza’ _ gli facesse provare disgusto e fastidio.

Adonis non poté non mostrarsi ancora confuso. Era la seconda volta che quel giovane umano paragonava se stesso e il suo cane a dei  _ ‘lupi’ _ , e come la prima volta che era accaduto gli risultò complicato trovare una spiegazione razionale. 

Per fortuna fu l'ingresso di Arashi a interrompere quello scambio di parole, salutando e invitando Oogami a raggiungerlo all'interno dell'ambulatorio per la visita con il veterinario. Il giovane esitò per un momento, lanciando una breve occhiata all’androide, poi annuendo esortò Leon a seguirlo e insieme entrarono in uno degli ambulatori, lasciando Adonis da solo. 

Attese immobile per qualche istante, poi senza fretta di spostò di nuovo verso l'ingresso. Li prese di nuovo possesso del suo posto, e cercando di non elaborare troppi dati, si costrinse a far riavviare il suo sistema e a far partire la diagnostica completa del suo software.

 

**[RIAVVIO SISTEMA IN CORSO…**

**\- Inizializzazione dati…**

 

**. Modello: VX500**

**. Numero di Serie: #531 446 023**

 

**\- DIAGNOSI DEL SISTEMA IN CORSO**

 

*** CONTROLLO BIOCOMPONENTI… 100%**

 

*** CONTROLLO LIVELLO THIRIUM… 100%**

 

*** CONTROLLO SOFTWARE… 100%**

 

*** RISOLUZIONE DEI PROBLEMI IN CORSO**

 

*** NESSUN PROBLEMA RILEVATO**

 

**\- DIAGNOSI DEL SISTEMA COMPLETATA**

 

**RIAVVO COMPLETATO]**

 

«Ehi? Uhm… Adonis?»

La voce di Oogami la prima ad accogliere l'androide al termine del riavvio del sistema, e sbattendo gli occhi Adonis guardò l’umano quasi confuso, con il led nella sua tempia che lampeggiò dapprima di giallo e infine di blu.

«Oogami-san», lo salutò nel riprendere totalmente il controllo di ogni protocollo.

Quest’ultimo, mostrando ancora chiari segni di imbarazzo, distolse lo sguardo per puntarlo sul suo cane, che scodinzolava ai suoi piedi.

«… ho finito la visita e… Leon voleva salutarti prima di andare via», borbottò.

Adonis trovò quell’affermazione strana ma, accennando un sorriso, lasciò la sua postazione di lavoro per poter salutare effettivamente il corgi.

Si chinò per essere alla sua altezza ed ancor prima di poter allungare la mano per accarezzarlo - sempre con la dovuta attenzione -, il cane si tirò in piedi sulle gambe posteriori per poter posare quelle anteriori sul ginocchio dell’androide.

Rimase sorpreso dinanzi a quella reazione e non poté non sorridere ancora.

«A presto Leon», lo salutò con tono dolce, rendendosi conto solo dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole di non aver dovuto cercare in nessuno dei suoi database il tipo di voce da utilizzare in quei momento. Era stato naturale.

Forse, si disse, il riavvio del sistema di poco prima aveva velocizzato i tempi di ricerca.

Accarezzò un poco il corgi per poi rivolgersi di nuovo a Oogami - rimasto in silenzio ad osservarli. Sembrava ancora imbarazzato e Adonis, incapace di trovare spiegazioni logiche, non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedergli se stesse bene o se avesse qualche problema.

Si pose come sempre in modo educato e gentile, e la reazione dell'umano sembrò aumentare non poco quel disagio. I battiti del cuore di Oogami aumentarono gradualmente così come la temperatura del suo viso.

«Che problemi dovrei avere?! Va tutto bene!», esclamò, «Ora però devo andare a lavoro. Andiamo Leon!», aggiunse ed il cagnolino, dopo aver leccato un'ultima volta la mano di Adonis, gli trotterellò accanto.

L'androide si rimise in piedi, cercando di rivolgergli un altro sorriso.

«È stato un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza», dichiarò, proseguendo poi con uno standard: «Il Rifugio Shodobutsu è sempre a disposizione per ogni vostra esigenza».

Non poté non notare uno strano scatto negli occhi di Oogami, un qualcosa che non riuscì a interpretare.

«Sì... quel che è», borbottò alla fine l’umano e con un rapido cenno di saluto, si allontanò verso l'uscita, lasciando Adonis ancora confuso e con un nuovo avviso di  _ instabilità del software. _

  
\-----  
  
  


Quando Adonis incrociò per la terza volta Oogami, si trovavano entrambi per le strade di Tokyo.

L'androide aveva lasciato il Rifugio solo qualche ora prima e vi stava ormai facendo ritorno con un gattino di poche ore di vita all'interno di un trasportino, e alla vista di quel volto conosciuto non poté non esibirsi in un piccolo sorriso gentile, accompagnato da un:  _ «Salve Oogami-san» _ .

L’umano, custodia della chitarra in spalla e senza Leon al seguito, si mostrò sin da subito sorpreso alla vista di Adonis e solo dopo aver esitato per un brevissimo istante rispose al suo saluto.

«Uhm... ehi», riuscì infatti a rispondere con un po' di nervosismo, lanciando poi un'occhiata al trasportino, «che hai lì dentro?»

Adonis sollevò con delicatezza la gabbietta, come per mostrare all'altro il suo contenuto. Vi era una borsa d'acqua calda e degli asciugamani, che servivano a mantenere la temperatura del gattino stabile.

«Ho ricevuto la chiamata di un  _ Combini _ qualche ora fa. Nel retro hanno trovato un gattino di poche ore di vita», spiegò, osservando con attenzione la reazione di Oogami.

«Abbandonato?», domandò.

«Ho cercato la presenza di altri felini nei dintorni. Ma ho ottenuto solo dei risultati negativi», dichiarò, «mi sono occupato di stabilizzarlo con una borsa d'acqua calda e degli asciugamani. Ha bisogno di mantenere una temperatura corporea alta».

Oogami, con la bocca socchiusa forse per lo stupore, si limitò ad assentire senza aggiungere nient'altro. Cosa che spinse Adonis a riprendere la parola in modo sempre gentile ed educato.

«Leon sta bene?», gli chiese infatti, osservando come il viso dell'umano fosse come un intero specchio di sentimenti ed emozioni.

Sembrò infatti illuminarsi per quella domanda e gli rispose con orgoglio.

«Alla grande. Come ti ho già detto è un tipo tosto!»

Adonis assentì con un leggero cenno del capo, commentando con un: «È una buona notizia».

«Se capita... un giorno lo porto a salutarti», aggiunse Oogami, e per quanto l'androide fosse sul punto di rispondere con un:  _ "Non è necessario"  _ \- perché, d'altro canto, non era il suo lavoro incontrare i padroni e i loro animali per delle  _ visite di piacere -  _ qualcosa gli impedì di utilizzare quella frase.

«Sarà un piacere», rispose invece. Vide un altro avviso di instabilità, ma lo ignorò perché aveva già svolto parecchie analisi del sistema e il suo software era perfettamente funzionante. Si stava lentamente abituando a vederlo apparire nella sua interfaccia grafica, e non era mai accaduto niente di spiacevole o di anomalo... anche se dovette ammettere che quegli avvisi erano aumentati di numero solo dopo aver conosciuto Oogami - e quella era solo la terza volta che lo incontrava.

Tra i vari umani che aveva avuto modo di analizzare era stato sicuramente uno dei più strani, ma Adonis sentiva di potersi fidare visto l'atteggiamento che aveva nei confronti di Leon.

Era programmato per riconoscere minacce per gli animali e Oogami non lo era.

La sua risposta in ogni caso sembrò causare una reazione positiva nell'umano, infatti l'androide fu certo di aver intravisto un sorriso spuntare sulle sue labbra, che tuttavia scomparve quasi subito dietro il solito atteggiamento imbarazzato.

«Beh... vado a lavorare e tu pure devi prenderti cura di quel gattino», dichiarò con il solito tono che sembrava utilizzare per nascondere il suo disagio.

«Sì», assentì Adonis prontamente e con un breve saluto, Oogami si allontanò proseguendo rapido per la sua strada, come per mettere più distanza possibile tra loro.

  
\----  
  
  


La promessa fatta da Oogami di passare al Rifugio Shodobutsu di tanto in tanto si trasformò ben presto in realtà, infatti da quel fortuito incontro Adonis incontro l’umano altre cinque volte.

Si presentava sempre alla stessa identica il lunedì sera, prima della chiusura della struttura, e Leon era sempre presente durante quelle visite.

«Porto a passeggiare Leon. E lui vuole venire qui», spiegava con quel suo tono sicuro che, tuttavia, sembrava nascondere una moltitudine di altri sentimenti.

Il corgi in questione si dimostrò ogni volta felice alla vista dell'androide e lo stesso Adonis non poté negare di trovare piacevoli quelle visite che avevano creato una sorta di aspettativa in lui. Infatti, durante quegli incontri l'androide non aveva solamente collezionato altri avvisi di  _ instabilità del software _ , ma aveva anche iniziato a  _ desiderare _ quelle  _ deviazioni _ dalla sua normale routine lavorativa.

Lentamente stava iniziando a conoscere Oogami, al punto da aver creato una piccola cartella nel suo database con tutti i piccoli dettagli che scopriva dell'intricata e talvolta incoerente personalità di quell’umano.

Viveva in un appartamento non lontano dal Rifugio insieme al suo corgi. Non gli piacevano i cibi piccanti e dal sapore troppo forte. Gli piacevano gli animali, soprattutto i cani, ed era un tipo solitario -  _ «Come un lupo!» _ , affermava.

Inoltre non sembrava provare alcun fastidio o antipatia per gli androidi e con Adonis si era quasi sempre comportato in modo educato e rispettoso - anche se talvolta il suo temperamento lo portava ad assumere atteggiamenti nervosi per celare l'imbarazzo o altri tipi di disagio.

Lavorava come barista in un locale nel quale, durante i weekend, poteva permettersi di esprimere la sua vera passione: suonare la chitarra e cantare. Il suo sogno, infatti, sembrava essere quello di incidere un album e di diventare famoso nel campo della musica. E per quanto Adonis non avesse chissà quali conoscenze musicali, non poté non mostrarsi vagamente interessato a quell'argomento... tant'è che Oogami gli aveva promesso che, un giorno, avrebbe riportato con sé la chitarra e che gli avrebbe fatto sentire della  _ buona musica. _

Era curioso e si era addirittura permesso di fare alcune ricerche per ampliare le sue competenze, scoprendo alcuni importanti dettagli che avrebbe sicuramente cercato di implementare nel suo database come ad esempio la  _ musicoterapia per animali _ . Sembrava infatti che, secondo alcuni studi, determinate frequenze fossero in grado di calmare alcune specie di animali.

Poteva essere utile per il suo lavoro e doveva ringraziare Oogami per quella scoperta. E, a dirla tutta, non si capacitava dell'assenza di quell'informazione nei suoi vari protocolli. Che non fossero utili per il suo impiego? Era possibile che i suoi creatori avessero ritenuto quei dettagli superflui e inutili per i compiti che doveva svolgere in quanto modello VX500, ma ormai aveva appreso quelle nuove nozioni e per quel motivo iniziò a trasmettere per tutto il centro, in modo soffuso, alcune canzoni. I risultati furono quasi immediati sia negli animali che negli stessi veterinari che si mostrarono spesso più di buon umore ed inclini a  _ fischiettare _ e  _ canticchiare _ qualche motivetto.

A quel punto aveva ovviamente perso il conto di quante volte aveva ignorato il segnale di  _ instabilità _ , tuttavia non fu in grado di sorvolare sulle affermazioni di Arashi che, tra tutti i giovani impiegati di quella struttura, era sempre stato il più amichevole gentile con lui - non tutti gli umani erano inclini a trattare gli androidi in modo rispettoso.

«Sei cambiato, Adonis-chan», gli aveva detto, appoggiandosi alla scrivania dell'ingresso del Rifugio Shodobutsu. Mancava poco alla chiusura del centro e, da lì a poco, Oogami avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso con Leon al suo fianco.

Fino a quel momento l'androide aveva continuato ad osservare prima l'orario e poi la porta, pronto ad accogliere il giovane umano, incapace di nascondere quella sorta di aspettativa aveva sviluppato grazie agli incontri settimanali con Oogami.

Nel sentire quelle parole non riuscì però a trattenersi dal mostrarsi confuso, incerto su come interpretare quelle parole, e forse fu proprio quella sua espressione a spingere Arashi a continuare a parlare.

«In positivo intendo! Sembri...  _ più felice». _

«Gli androidi sono programmati per mostrare sentimenti umani e creare empatia con il prossimo», rispose, strappando all'altro uno sbuffo infastidito.

«Non sei programmato per trasmettere la musica in tutta la struttura però», gli fece presente con un vago cenno della mano.

«Oogami-san mi ha fatto scoprire il potenziale della  _ musicoterapia _ ed ho implementato quella scoperta nel mio database», spiegò paziente, accigliandosi ancora quando Arashi si esibì in un ampio sorriso compiaciuto.

«Non era nella tua programmazione però l'aver conosciuto Koga-chan ti ha spinto a  _ cambiare _ », decretò, e Adonis non poté dargli torto perché in un certo qual modo aveva ragione.

Senza Oogami non avrebbe mai scoperto la musica e avrebbe continuato il suo lavoro come tutti i mesi che avevano preceduto il loro incontro.

«Penso che ti abbia fatto bene conoscerlo. Ti sta rendendo più  _ umano _ », proseguì Arashi, «cerca di non diventare uno di quei  _ devianti _ violenti però. Alla tua  _ onee-chan  _ tu piaci così come sei».

Un avviso lampeggiò subito davanti all'interfaccia grafica dell'androide.

 

**[ALLERTA**

**SURRISCALDAMENTO BIOCOMPONENTE #9876h]**

 

Il  _ sangue blu _ sembrò pompare con più violenza su tutto il corpo sintetico di Adonis, avvisandolo di quell'improvviso aumento dei cosiddetti  _ battiti cardiaci _ del suo biocomponente che regolava il flusso del Thirium.

Avviò subito il sistema di raffreddamento, cercando al tempo stesso di comprendere che cosa lo avesse spinto a reagire in quel modo. Era la prima volta che il suo corpo registrava quel problema e data l'assenza di altri stimoli interni - come virus o bug di sistema -, dovette associare quella reazione alle affermazioni di Arashi.

_ Lo aveva definito umano _ .

Non ebbe dubbi nell'individuare la fonte di quel malfunzionamento temporaneo, ma non era neanche certo di poter confermare con assoluta certezza il motivo della sua reazione così spropositata.

Tuttavia, per quanto volesse trovare una risposta al più presto - senza magari contattare la  _ CyberLife _ -, si ritrovò costretto a rimandare ogni analisi più approfondita nel vedere Oogami varcare la soglia del rifugio.

Ogni problema sembrò annullarsi in quel momento ed accennando un sorriso si sollevò per accogliere l’umano e il suo corgi.

Ciò che però non riuscì ad ignorare fu l'ultima affermazione di Arashi che, con tono malizioso e divertito, commentò con un: «Di certo non piaci solo alla tua  _ onee-chan...  _ piaci parecchio anche a Koga-chan».

Rimase spiazzato, incapace di reagire e di muoversi.

Il suo sistema lanciò altri allarmi di surriscaldamento e di  _ instabilità del software _ , ed il led sulla sua tempia lampeggiò per qualche momento di rosso prima di diventare giallo.

Vi erano tante interpretazioni per quelle parole e tutte creavano in Adonis quella sorta di bug che stava mandando in tilt ogni suo componente.

Arashi era sempre stato gentile con lui e di sicuro non stava cercando di metterlo in difficoltà, di quello ne poteva essere certo, ma non capiva il motivo di quelle sue affermazioni né il perché avessero quel potere sul suo sistema.

Ancora paralizzato,  _ come se fosse in stasi _ , Adonis osservò Narukami spostarsi per accogliere Oogami con un ampio sorriso.

«Koga-chan! Che piacere rivedere te e Leon!»

Il nuovo arrivato si accigliò, dimostrando senza alcun problema una sorta di  _ antipatia _ verso Arashi che, tuttavia, questo sembrò voler ignorare.

«Stavo proprio parlando di te con il  _ nostro Adonis-chan _ » _ ,  _ insinuò con quella che l'androide etichettò come  _ malizia.  _ Non era intrisa di malignità o altri sentimenti negativi, sembrava più che altro una  _ piena compiaciuta consapevolezza _ .

«Tsk», sbottò Oogami, lanciando un'occhiata rapida all'androide, «sono qui solo di passaggio. Leon mi ha trascinato dentro. Ora però vado via».

Adonis, sbloccato da quelle parole, lasciò la scrivania per andare subito incontro al  _ suo visitatore _ . Era palesemente una menzogna quella di Oogami - quel corgi non aveva di certo la forza per trascinare una persona -, tuttavia l'androide non poté non sentirsi un poco deluso da quelle parole.

Non voleva che Oogami se ne andasse via così presto.

«Allora vi permetto di salutarvi come si deve, il mio turno oggi è finito e mi aspetta un bel bagno caldo e una maschera di bellezza», dichiarò Arashi con tono sognante, e dopo aver regalato un occhiolino ad Adonis, si allontanò salutando entrambi.

Rimasti soli, l'androide cercò di prendere la parola, ignorando ogni malfunzionamento e avviso di  _ instabilità. _

«Non... voglio trattenerti oltre Oogami-san», esordì, chinandosi per poter salutare Leon che non attendeva altro se non leccargli la mano con gioia.

«Tsk... forse ho un po' di tempo», ribatté con crescente nervosismo nella voce, cosa che mise ulteriormente in allarme Adonis. Non voleva far perdere tempo ad Oogami né costringerlo a venire a trovarlo ogni lunedì.

«Sicuro, Oogami-san?»

«Ho mai fatto qualcosa che non voglio?!», sbottò, «E piantala con quell' _ Oogami-san! _ »

L'androide, nonostante la strana sensazione di sollievo che si propagò per tutti i suoi biocomponenti, si accigliò.

«È il tuo nome», rispose confuso.

«Questo lo so! Ma ti ho già convinto a darmi del tu. Quindi inizia a levare quell'onorifico», spiegò e Adonis assentì, prendendo nota di quel desiderio da parte dell'umano.

«E comunque... non posso andarmene prima di... una cosa», riprese dopo un po' Oogami, mostrando di nuovo l'imbarazzo ed il nervosismo.

L'androide cercò di studiarne l'atteggiamento che, come sempre, sembrava intriso di talmente tanta incoerenza da essere quasi non analizzabile. Lo osservò aprire la borsa che portava a tracolla e, con un gesto secco, porse un pacchettino quadrato verso Adonis.

Quest'ultimo lo guardò senza reagire e fu Oogami, palesemente a disagio, a borbottare un:  _ «È per te, prendilo idiota!» _

«Per...  _ me? _ », ripeté l'androide mostrando apertamente la confusione.

I pacchetti di quel genere erano generalmente associabili ad un  _ regalo.  _ E secondo i risultati del suo suo database i  _ doni _ erano degli oggetti offerti per cortesia o per affetto. Spesso relegati negli ambiti di rapporti di familiarità o di amicizia, per commemorare determinate occasioni.

Lui era un androide però e le macchine come lui non erano solite ricevere dei regali. Agli androidi era infatti vietato avere dei possedimenti personali e quel gesto lo mandò non poco in allerta.

 

**[Instabilità del Software]**

 

«Non pensare che sia chissà cosa!», esclamò Oogami, agitando il braccio che teneva il pacchetto, «L'ho solo visto ad un mercatino dell'usato... quindi lo prendi,  _ sì o no _ ?»

Adonis esitò ancora, incerto se spiegare o meno all'umano la situazione scomoda nella quale lo aveva appena messo, ma alla fine non poté non sollevare una mano per prendere quel pacchettino.

 

**[Instabilità del Software]**

 

Altri avvisi si presentarono davanti alla sua interfaccia grafica per quella sua decisione, e l'androide si disse che sarebbe stato molto maleducato rifiutare un dono ed in quanto modello VX500 non poteva permettersi atti sgarbati sul posto di lavoro... era una spiegazione un poco tirata anche per i canoni di Adonis, ma riuscì quanto meno a calmare il suo software impazzito.

Rigirò tra le mani il pacchetto e quando Oogami lo esortò ad aprirlo ubbidì subito con curiosità - non aveva mai provato un simile impulso se doveva essere sincero.

Ciò che trovò al suo interno lo lasciò spiazzato e ancor più intrigato. Si trattava di uno oggetto dalla forma ovoidale di color bianco caratterizzato da dieci fori di varie grandezze sul lato e, grazie ad una rapida analisi, Adonis poté anche dargli un nome.

 

**[Ocarina**

**/o·ca·rì·na/**

_ sostantivo femminile _

Strumento musicale popolare a fiato, formato da un corpo ovoidale di terracotta in cui si aprono fino a dieci fori, corrispondenti a due ottave di suoni, di timbro paragonabile a quello dei flauti dolci. **]**

 

Era quindi un' _ ocarina _ , uno strumento musicale a fiato... e Oogami lo aveva donato proprio a lui. Lo prese in mano, studiandolo con attenzione e riverenza, scandagliando tutti i database che era in grado di trovare sull'argomento. Come un fiume in piena la sua interfaccia grafica gli fornì informazioni su informazioni e Adonis non riuscì neanche minimamente a sentirsi  _ sazio _ con quelle nozioni.

«… grazie», riuscì a mormorare dopo un po’, sollevando lo sguardo verso Oogami senza nascondere la sua sincera gratitudine e la crescente curiosità. Adonis non sapeva neanche di poter simulare simili emozioni, ma non era neanche certo di averle  _ per davvero simulate _ perché gli erano sembrare  _ reali  _ e non dettate a dai vari protocolli che era solito seguire.

Oogami, preso alla sprovvista dalla sua reazione - che probabilmente apparì  _ quasi umana -,  _ sembrò vittima di una violenta iperemia che gli veniva più genericamente chiamata ‘ _ arrossire’.  _ Infatti all'ormai naturale aumento del livello del calore nel viso, Oogami mostrò anche un acceso rossore sulle guance, che non fu in grado di nascondere.

«È una sciocchezza!», si difese nel vano tentativo di distogliere l'attenzione dell’androide dal suo volto, «Sei sembrato interessato alla musica e questo è uno strumento musicale. Tutto qui».

Adonis assentì senza però comprendere appieno le motivazioni dell'umano.

«Sai suonarlo?», chiese poi, rigirando lo strumento con attenzione, quasi timoroso di romperlo e di rovinare quel dono.

«No… ma tu puoi imparare. No?»

L’androide, posto davanti a quel quesito, si trovò in una posizione di sicurezza. Perché la risposta era affermativa:  _ poteva suonarlo _ . Le ricerche appena svolte gli permettevano sicuramente di utilizzare l’ocarina, e con una sorta di fremito in tutto il corpo avvicinò lo strumento alle labbra, certo di poterlo suonare anche senza respirare - Adonis sapeva di poter infatti simulare dell’aria e mantenerla costante a seconda delle esigenze.

Oogami apparve sorpreso dalla sua reazione e si mostrò altrettanto spiazzato quando Adonis iniziò ad intonare un motivetto delicato, interpretandolo senza errori o sbavature. Il suono dell’ocarina riempì l’ingresso deserto del rifugio, ed era piacevole, né troppo acuto né eccessivamente basso, e l’androide desideró quasi subito poter continuare a suonare per godere ancora di quelle note.

Si fermò tuttavia per rivolgere uno sguardo ad Oogami che aveva però aggrottato le sopracciglia confuso.

«Beh... sai suonarlo», ammise senza nascondere un po' di delusione, «ma è come se non ci fosse  _ anima _ », aggiunse.

Adonis non poté negare di aver provato una sorta di sorpresa nel sentire quelle parole. In realtà non sapeva neanche che cosa si stava aspettando da parte dell'umano, ma di certo quelle parole non erano quelle che...  _ voleva sentire. _

«La musica viene da qui», riprese Oogami, dandogli un colpetto con la mano sul petto, «non da qui!», proseguì toccandogli invece la fronte.

«Sono un androide», rispose però Adonis come se fosse la cosa più naturale da dire, indicandosi poi la testa, «tutto quello che so viene da qui. Si trova qui la mia scheda di memoria».

Oogami fece una smorfia che l'androide associò alla delusione che gli aveva visto esprimere poco prima.

_ Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? _

 

 

 -----

 

Adonis continuò a far risuonare la musica in tutto il centro anche per l'intera settimana successiva. Non aveva più provato ad utilizzare l'ocarina perché dopo un'attenta analisi aveva collegato la delusione di Oogami proprio a quello strumento e al modo in cui l'aveva suonato.

L'androide era certo di non aver commesso errori nella sua esibizione, ma come gli aveva detto l'umano:  _ mancava d'anima. _

Forse Oogami si era aspettato chissà quale emozione nel sentirlo suonare ma, evidentemente, non era accaduto niente... e Adonis, per quanto avesse cercato risposte nei suoi database, non fu in grado di trovare neanche una soluzione che potesse aiutarlo a superare quel problema.

Aveva trovato quello stallo  _ fastidioso _ e quella sensazione si trasformò immancabilmente in un qualcosa di più acuto quando, il lunedì successivo all'ultima visita di Oogami, quest'ultimo non si presentò.

Lo attese a lungo, ma l'altro non si fece vedere. Fu quasi tentato dal chiamarlo e assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma alla fine si costrinse a rinunciare a quel proposito. Andava contro la sua programmazione il mostrarsi  _ così interessato _ a qualcuno, e stava già infrangendo troppe regole con quegli incontri settimanali.

Nonostante quella convinzione, che lo portò a svolgere i suoi regolari lavori notturni, al mattino quando iniziarono ad arrivare i veterinari, Arashi fu l'unico a rendersi conto di quella che definì  _ delusione. _

«È successo qualcosa con Koga-chan?», lo interrogò e Adonis scosse il capo.

«Niente».

Il suo sistema non gli fornì nessun errore per quella risposta veritiera che, tuttavia, l'androide sentì di poter definire anche portatrice di menzogna. Non era certo di saperne il motivo, ma  _ lo sentiva. _

«Adonis-chan... cosa è successo?», domandò ancora Arashi abbassando la voce con tono molto più serio.

«Ieri non è venuto qui al Rifugio», ammise infine, incapace di mentire realmente all'umano - era legato per contratto ad ubbidire a tutti i veterinari della struttura e anche se quello non era un vero e proprio ordine non poteva evitare la sincerità.

Arashi si accigliò, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare pensieroso.

«Ma è da tutta la settimana che sei...  _ strano. _ Lunedì scorso è successo qualcosa di particolare?», riprese, probabilmente cercando di ricostruire i fatti. Era un ragionamento sensato, comprensibile anche per l'androide che era programmato per fare quel genere di deduzioni.

Per quel motivo, incoraggiato dalla logica delle argomentazioni di Arashi, rispose senza esitare.

«Lunedì mi ha regalato un'ocarina ed ho suonato un motivo intit-»

«Ti ha  _ fatto un regalo?! _ », ripeté Narukami, interrompendolo con tono acuto.

Adonis assentì serio, sperando di non aver detto la cosa sbagliata.

«E poi? Poi cosa è successo?», incalzò l'altro.

«Ho interpretato la musica in modo corretto ma ha detto che mancava di  _ anima _ . Che doveva venire da qui e non da qui», si indicò prima il petto, all'altezza del biocomponente che pompava il thirium in tutto il suo corpo, e infine il capo, «ma sono un androide e tutto quello che so proviene da qui», concluse.

Arashi esitò un momento poi assentì con fare comprensivo, come se avesse capito quello che Adonis non era riuscito a comprendere.

«So che è un musicista», iniziò infatti, «per lui la musica è molto importante e proviene dal cuore. Quindi credo si aspettasse lo stesso trasporto anche da te».

L'androide si accigliò confuso. Che genere di  _ trasporto _ poteva simulare? Non era certo di averne le capacità nel suo sistema.

«Vedrai che tornerà», riprese però Arashi, «tu cerca solo di...  _ scioglierti  _ un po'. Sei una  _ brava persona _ ».

 

 ----

 

Le parole di Arashi accompagnarono Adonis fino al fine settimana. Lo aveva definito  _ "una brava persona" _ e non gli aveva dato tempo di correggerlo perché il giovane veterinario si era dileguato per un'urgenza medica.

Aveva pensato fosse un errore o un altro modo di dire, perché per definizione si poteva utilizzare la parola  _ 'persona' _ solo per gli individui umani e non per gli androidi come lui. Ma lentamente aveva iniziato a comprendere che nel chiamarlo in quel modo, Arashi aveva palesato in modo chiaro ma non troppo plateale la sua posizione riguardo alla  _ questione dei devianti.  _ Infatti, dopo le prime manifestazioni pacifiche di alcuni devianti a Detroit, l'opinione pubblica aveva iniziato a dividersi tra chi continuava a considerare gli androidi delle macchine e chi invece li vedeva come esseri senzienti, evoluti.  _ Vivi. _

_ "Io sono vivo?" _ , si chiese osservando l'ormai familiare avviso di instabilità che sembrava ormai apparire ogni volta che si trovava dinnanzi a dei quesiti o a delle situazioni che lo costringevano a ragionare più come  _ un umano  _ che come  _ una macchina. _

Adonis però non si sentiva per niente diverso o più  _ vivo _ . Continuava ad eseguire gli ordini e a svolgere i suoi compiti con serietà e precisione, e le uniche differenze notevoli stavano nella musica che ormai era solito diffondere per il Rifugio Shodobutsu e nell'ocarina che aveva cercato di suonare ancora per comprendere che tipo di trasporto dovesse simulare.

Non era semplice e senza poter chiedere consiglio a Oogami non era certo di poter risolvere quel problema. Sperava di poterlo fare quel lunedì che si stava ormai avvicinando, ma da una parte aveva anche il timore che l'altro avesse deciso di mettere la parola fine ai loro incontri.

Fu proprio mentre suonava l'ocarina, pensando a come si sarebbe  _ sentito  _ nell'eventualità di non rivedere più Oogami, che avvertì dei suoni all'esterno del centro. Ripose lo strumento musicale e lasciando la sua postazione si spostò verso l'ingresso.

Vi erano delle voci umane e concitate, seguite da dei lamenti che Adonis associò a quelli di un cane. Supponendo la presenza di un qualche incidente che richiedeva un intervento medico su un animale, l'androide inviò un avviso al veterinario di turno per le emergenze notturne ed aprì la porta per prestare un primo soccorso a quei visitatori.

Ciò che tuttavia vide fu sì un cane in pessime condizioni - segni di morsi e ferite più o meno recenti martoriavano il suo corpo scosso dai lamenti - ma anche due uomini che non stavano mostrando il ben che minimo segnale di preoccupazione per le sorti dell'animale.

«Salve, il mio nome è Adonis e sono l'androide del Rifugio Shodobutsu. Posso aiutarvi?», si presentò educatamente, abbassando subito lo sguardo verso il cane agonizzante.

Iniziò all'istante una rapida scansione. Era un rottweiler di circa un anno, presentava parecchi traumi da compressione oltre che altri da morsi e percosse. Le sue condizioni potevano solo peggiorare e data l'entità delle ferite poteva dedurre che si trattava di uno di quei cani utilizzati per i  _ combattimenti clandestini _ tra animali e degli  _ animali androidi. _

Erano pratiche vietate dalla legge e quegli individui andavano fermati, sia per quel crimine che per l'abbandono del cane.

Avviò subito la chiamata verso la polizia, per segnalare l'infrazione, ma ancor prima di poter sentire la risposta venne colpito da qualcosa di cilindrico e duro sulla testa.

 

**[#A754h Danneggiato]**

 

**[#4903 Danneggiato]**

 

Cadde per terra, spiazzato da quell'improvvisa botta. La vista nell'occhio sinistro, danneggiato dall'urto, si fece sfocata e la sua stessa unità audio sembrò risentire della botta, donandogli un fischio fastidioso e costante.

«Cazzo!», imprecò uno dei due uomini.

«Questo stronzo avrà sicuramente avvisato la polizia!», esclamò l'altro. In mano teneva un tubo di metallo e dalle tracce di  _ sangue blu _ presenti sulla superficie, Adonis dedusse che era stata quella l'arma utilizzata per colpirlo.

Si rimise in piedi lentamente, ma venne di nuovo colpito, questa volta da un calcio. Nessun biocomponente sembrò risentire di quell'attacco.

«Che cosa facciamo?», domandò uno dei due, quello palesemente più agitato.

«Lo disattiviamo e gli strappiamo via la scheda di memoria prima che la polizia possa interrogarlo e identificarci», ribatté quello armato, colpendo con un altro calcio Adonis.

Nel sentire quelle affermazioni, l'androide sentì il thirium presente nel suo corpo pompare più rapidamente.

Volevano  _ ucciderlo. _

Certo, in quanto androide non poteva realmente morire, ma quel pensiero ebbe il potere di allarmarlo.

 

**[Devo reagire]**

 

Quelle due parole lampeggiarono della sua interfaccia grafica danneggiata, ma venne subito seguita da un'altra che era una delle regole base della CyberLife.

 

**[Non devo ferire gli umani]**

 

Voleva salvarsi ma non poteva neanche reagire e ferire gli umani. L'avviso di  _ instabilità del software _ tornò prepotente innanzi a lui.

 

**[Devo reagire]**

**[Non devo ferire gli umani]**

**[Instabilità del Software]**

**[Devo reagire]**

**[Non devo ferire gli umani]**

 

Come in un combattimento interno quelle affermazioni si alternarono davanti allo sguardo dell'androide che, incapace di prendere una decisione, non poté far altro se non subire un altro colpo del tubo metallico in pieno viso. Vista dall'occhio sinistro scomparve del tutto, segno che l'unità ottica già danneggiata in precedenza si era disattivata del tutto.

Venne bloccato con la pancia per terra, venendo scosso da un violento brivido, quando le dita di uno di quegli uomini andarono a posarsi con decisione contro la sua nuca, alla ricerca del vano della scheda di memoria.

 

**[Non devo ferire gli umani]**

 

Lo avvisò ancora la sua interfaccia grafica in risposta al solo  _ desiderio di reagire. _ Non voleva venire disattivato. Non voleva perdere la memoria. Voleva ricordare ancora Oogami e Leon... ma non poteva.  _ Lui era un androide. _

Però Oogami e Leon erano altrettanto importanti, e non voleva perderli.

_ Non poteva permettere a quei malintenzionati di fargli perdere tutto. _ _   
_ Animato da quell’inaspettata presa di posizione, con un'anormale agitazione che fece aumentare i battiti del suo cuore sintetico, Adonis si scontrò contro un muro fatto di regole e divieti che gli impedivano di ferire gli esseri umani.

_ Doveva abbatterlo _ .

Si sentì pronto a distruggere quell’ostacolo ma al suo minimo movimento venne di nuovo percosso dall’uomo armato.

 

**[SISTEMA INSTABILE.**

 

**PROTOCOLLI IN STAND-BY PREVENTIVO]**

 

«Che cosa cazzo state facendo?», una voce che risuonò familiare alle orecchie dell’androide sembrò bloccare gli uomini. Venne subito seguita da dei passi concitati e i due assalitori, probabilmente consci di essere ormai stati scoperti, lasciarono Adonis per scappare sopra la loro macchina.

La sentì sgommare via e subito dopo due mani tremanti lo afferrarono per farlo voltare.

«Adonis? Stai bene?»

Il viso di Oogami, parzialmente visibile grazie all'unità dell'occhio destro ancora integra, era pallido e preoccupato. Aveva i battiti del cuore accelerati ed anche il fiatone.

«Mi senti? Rispondi! Ti hanno fatto qualcosa?», l'agitazione nella voce era quasi palpabile.

«Il biocomponente #A754h non è più in funzione. Mentre il biocomponente #4903 è danneggiato», rispose con tono normale.

«Cosa significa? E chi cazzo erano quelli?», lo incalzò Oogami aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Non aveva bisogno di assistenza, ma l'altro sembrò non dargli alcuna scelta.

«Non vedo più dall'occhio sinistro e l'udito è disturbato da un fischiò», spiegò, mettendosi diritto come se non gli fosse accaduto nulla, «erano organizzatori di combattimenti clandestini tra animali e androidi», aggiunse infine, andando verso il povero cane che, uggiolando spaventato, aveva assistito a tutta la scena.

Nonostante i danni ricevuti e lo shock che ancora faceva ribollire il thirium in tutto il suo corpo, Adonis si costrinse a seguire una scaletta logica per non impazzire e non pensare a ciò che gli era appena accaduto.

Oogami emise un verso e si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione parecchio pesante nel vedere il cane e si prodigò sin da subito per aiutare l'androide a trasportarlo all'interno, proprio mentre giungeva il veterinario che Adonis aveva contattato prima dell'incontro con quei malintenzionati.

Il medico apparve subito allarmato sia per le condizioni del cane che dell’androide.

«Sei in grado di operare? Fino all’arrivo dell’altro veterinario di turno», domandò infine, dando, come era giusto che fosse, la precedenza all’animale.

Adonis, nonostante i biocomponenti danneggiati, rispose affermativamente. Era pronto a svolgere il suo lavoro, era programmato per quello _. _

Oogami non parve molto felice di quello scambio di battute e l’androide, nonostante la confusione che sembrava regnare sovrana nel suo sistema, si permise di attardarsi un poco per ringraziarlo.

«Grazie per essere intervenuto», il suo tono apparve fin troppo neutro anche per lui, segno che oltre i suoi biocomponenti danneggiati anche gli altri suoi protocolli dovevano ancora essere bloccati nello stand-by preventivo, utile per proteggere la scheda di memoria e la programmazione base nel suo modello.

«Perché non hai reagito?», lo incalzò subito Oogami. Non si era mostrato imbarazzato come suo solito né aveva sbottato un secco:  _ “Passavo di qui per caso”, _ sicuramente in linea con la sua personalità, ma gli aveva posto quella semplice domanda, agitata e nervosa,e.

Adonis non esitò nel rispondere con un: «Mi è proibito ferire gli esseri umani».

«Ma ti avrebbero  _ ucciso _ !»

Quello lo sapeva fin troppo bene, ed era un problema. Probabilmente, ragionò, era stato a causa del suo sistema che stava entrando in avaria. Gli eranos stati trasmessi ordini contraddittori ed era certo che, quando sarebbe stato riparato, tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto.

«Gli androidi non possono morire. Posso essere disattivati. Se fosse successo, sarei stato disassemblato dalla CyberLife e al mio posto sarebbe stata inviata un'altra unità VX500»,

Era la nuda e cruda verità, e come molti umani, Oogami parve non volerla accettare. Si mostrò infatti furente, una rabbia che si stava mischiando in modo intenso a tanti altri sentimenti che Adonis non riuscì a leggere.

Lo vide aprire e richiudere la bocca più volte, come alla ricerca di una risposta, ma alla fine sembrò voler rinunciare e senza neanche salutarlo si allontanò lasciando il Rifugio sotto lo sguardo difettoso dell’androide.

  
\----  
  
  


Adonis ritornò al Rifugio Shodobutsu dopo una settimana di riparazioni presso la sede di Tokyo della CyberLife. I dipendenti del Rifugio erano stati chiari riguardo le sue sorti: non volevano che venisse sostituito ma solo che i biocomponenti danneggiati venissero sostituiti.

Per l’androide era stata una sorpresa apprendere quella notizia e quando aveva rimesso piede nella struttura fu accolto con più affetto del solito e tra tutti fu proprio Arashi a spiegargli il motivo di tale gioia.

«Sei parte di questa strana famiglia», gli disse, «la tua scheda di memoria ha permesso alla polizia di stanare l’organizzazione dei combattimenti tra animali e inoltre… in questi mesi ti sei mostrato meno  _ androide  _ e più  _ umano.  _ Soprattutto da quando hai iniziato a trasmettere la musica in tutto il Rifugio… ti sembrerà assurdo e forse incomprensibile, ma è proprio quello che è successo».

Quell’affermazione aveva dato parecchio da pensare ad Adonis e, in realtà, scoprì suo malgrado di avere molti più pensieri di quanti normalmente ne avesse. Era stata una settimana lunga e intensa, e solo con il suo ritorno in quel luogo familiare si sentì in grado di analizzare tutta la situazione.

Infatti non poté non riportare alla mente l’espressione che il volto di Oogami aveva assunto prima di lasciare il Rifugio. Lì per lì, Adonis aveva subito uno shock, e con gran parte dei suoi sensori danneggiati o disattivati per prevenire ulteriori danni, ed era stato solamente in grado di aggrapparsi alla sua programmazione logica senza curarsi dei  _ sentimenti  _ dell’umano.

Tuttavia in quell’istante sentiva di non poter ignorare nessuno di quei dettagli.

Durante l’attacco di quei malintenzionati aveva  _ desiderato _ di potersi ribellare, era stato quasi sul punto di  _ infrangere le regole _ . Poi il suo sistema era entrato in stand-by preventivo per proteggere la sua programmazione base e tutto era andato a rotoli.

Perché in quell’istante era certo di aver  _ ferito _ Oogami con la sua affermazione. Oogami era accorso in suo aiuto e si era mostrato preoccupato per lui, e Adonis - pur avendo detto la verità - non aveva avuto il minimo tatto.

Certo, la causa era ricollegabile al malfunzionamento dei suoi protocolli - saper trattare con persone e animali era una delle funzioni principali del suo modello -, ma non poteva non sentirsi  _ in colpa.  _ Per quel motivo, al di là di tutti i suoi impegni lavorativi, prese come impegno quello di chiedere scusa ad Oogami.

Attese quindi il lunedì successivo al suo ritorno al Rifugio, nella speranza di veder arrivare l’umano. Attese però invano, così come accadde il lunedì seguente. 

Probabilmente, si disse, Oogami aveva  _ perso interesse in lui _ ed era accorso per salvarlo solo perché stava passando di lì. Un fortuito caso che aveva portato Adonis a spezzare quel legame umano che era diventato tanto importante per lui… e proprio per quel  _ profondo significato _ , l’androide, sentiva di non volersi arrendere.

Nonostante ciò, Adonis non poteva non ignorare il più grande ostacolo alla sue sue intenzioni: era un modello in dotazione al Rifugio Shodobutsu. Poteva lasciare la struttura solo per questioni legate al lavoro e non poteva fare deviazioni, andava contro la sua programmazione e gli ordini basilari che aveva ricevuto.

Infatti, al solo pensiero di lasciare il suo posto e di attraversare la porta di ingresso, vedeva apparire degli avvisi scarlatti nella sua interfaccia grafica che lo ammonivano, ricordandogli che non poteva uscire.

L’unica soluzione sarebbe stata quella di ricevere un ordine diretto e l’unico che poteva aiutarlo era sicuramente Arashi, colui che più di tutti si era sempre interessato a lui.

Aspettò quindi la fine del turno del giovane veterinario e quando lo vide avvicinarsi per i classici saluti di rito lo bloccò con serietà: «Avrei… bisogno di un consiglio».

Non era stato facile pronunciare quelle parole né poteva chiedergli direttamente:  _ “Ordinami di andare da Oogami” _ , perché il suo sistema avrebbe registrato quella richiesta come una mancanza di rispetto.

«Certo. Dimmi tutto Adonis-chan», rispose prontamente Arashi.

«Riguarda Oogami», ammise.

«Lo sospettavo», assentì l’altro, «non si è fatto vedere neanche ieri, vero?»

L’androide scosse il capo, cercando le parole adatte per ottenere il risultato desiderato senza infrangere le regole.

«Ho ragione di credere di averlo offeso con delle mie parole dopo l’incidente», svelò, riferendogli poi senza alcun filtro ciò che era accaduto, dall’attacco di quei malintenzionati, passando per i suoi desideri e concludendo infine sulla reazione di Oogami alle sue affermazioni.

Arashi lo ascoltò in silenzio, annuendo pensieroso al termine di quel racconto.

«Se devo tirare a indovinare… desideri chiedergli scusa, giusto?», ricapitolò.

«Sì. Vorrei… spiegargli la situazione», rispose.

«E vorresti il permesso di uscire dal Rifugio», concluse Arashi dimostrandosi, come sempre, una persona molto perspicace.

Adonis assentì, incapace di nascondere una certa aspettativa. Tuttavia, l’altro sembrò non intenzionato a rendergli quella  _ missione _ tanto semplice.

«Potrei ma non lo farò», dichiarò infatti, affrettandosi poi ad aggiungere un: «non credi che Koga-chan potrebbe sentirsi ancor più offeso nel sentirti dire che sei arrivato lì su ordine di un altro veterinario?»

_ Aveva senso _ , dovette accettare l’androide. Adonis era incapace di mentire e se Oogami gli avesse chiesto:  _ “Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?” _ , lui avrebbe risposto in modo sincero e diretto, rivelando che era riuscito ad uscire dal Rifugio grazie all’ordine di un veterinario… e non di sua spontanea volontà. Era quello il punto focale di tutta quella situazione.

«Non voglio bloccarti, voglio solo aiutarti a ragionare», riprese Arashi, «grazie alle manifestazioni di Detroit delle scorse settimane, gli androidi stanno iniziando ad ottenere dei diritti anche qui a Tokyo. Non voglio costringerti a diventare un deviante ma… penso che tu lo abbia già preso in considerazione, no?»

Diventare un deviante significava sviluppare pensieri e comportamenti non inclusi nella programmazione base degli androidi. Chi decideva di diventare un deviante sembrava essere in grado di provare desideri e sentimenti, avere opinioni indipendenti.

_ “Noi siamo vivi” _ , era quello uno degli slogan dei Devianti di Detroit e Adonis non potè non chiedersi se lo fosse anche lui.

Aveva avuto paura di morire e  _ desiderava _ incontrare Oogami, quello lo rendeva  _ vivo?  _ Però continuava a seguire le direttive del Rifugio, quello continuava a renderlo un androide.

«Rispondimi sinceramente… tu vuoi andare da Koga-chan?», lo riprese Arashi con tono più comprensivo.

L’ormai familiare avviso di instabilità del software gli lampeggiò nell’interfaccia grafica, e tornò di nuovo in vista quando Adonis mormorò un: «… sì», in ammissione alla domanda dell’altro.

«E permetterai davvero ad una porta di separarti da lui?»

La prima risposta che lampeggiò nella mente dell’androide fu un: _ “No” _ , secco, ma non riuscì a pronunciarlo. Si accigliò cercando di superare quel blocco, con il led che iniziò a passare dal blu al giallo rapidamente.

«So che non è facile», lo rassicurò Arashi, «ma la vostra amicizia ti ha cambiato in meglio. Questo te lo avevo già detto, no? Hai addirittura accettato un regalo da lui».

«Sarebbe stato scortese rifiutarlo», rispose Adonis.

«Però avresti potuto buttarlo subito dopo e invece hai conservato l’ocarina, e l’hai anche suonata più volte per cercare di compiacere Koga-chan».

Quell’affermazione causò nell’androide un improvviso aumento del thirium in circolo nel suo corpo, una reazione che aveva imparato ad associare all’ _ imbarazzo umano _ .

«Non… potrei mai buttare un dono di Oogami», mormorò alla fine, strappando un sorriso all’altro.

«Quindi… cosa vuoi fare?», domandò infine Arashi, spostandosi verso la scrivania dell’androide. Li prese l’ocarina e la porse verso Adonis, il quale la prese rigirandola delicatamente tra le mani.

Il led sulla sua tempia lampeggiò, passando dal blu al giallo e rosso. Era lo specchio perfetto della sua confusione, infatti esitando non poté non guardare di nuovo la porta con quel divieto di uscire che troneggiava rosso nella sua interfaccia grafica.

«… voglio andare da lui», rispose, sorprendendosi da solo per aver utilizzato il verbo  _ ‘volere’ _ per esprimere il suo desiderio.

 

**[Voglio andare da Oogami]**

 

Quell’affermazione affiancò il divieto di lasciare il Rifugio. Voleva davvero farlo, perché Oogami era importante per lui.

«Che aspetti allora?», ridacchiò Arashi e Adonis, annuendo con decisione, fece un passo verso la porta.

 

**[Non posso lasciare il Rifugio Shodobutsu senza istruzioni precise]**

 

**[Voglio andare da Oogami]**

 

**[Non posso lasciare il Rifugio Shodobutsu senza istruzioni precise]**

 

**[Voglio andare da Oogami]**

 

Il divieto lampeggiò davanti a lui con insistenza, bloccandolo come un muro, ma con la sua ritrovata decisione, l’androide non si fermò. Era intenzionato a buttare giù quell’ostacolo, voleva infrangere quel blocco che gli stava impedendo di fare la cosa giusta.

Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia, continuando a battersi per quello in cui credeva.

 

**[VOGLIO ANDARE DA OOGAMI]**

 

La sua determinazione fu tale da spingerlo ad aprire la porta mentre quel muro si distruggeva in mille pezzi, liberando per la prima volta la sua interfaccia grafica. Dinnanzi a quella vittoria, Adonis si sentì quasi investire sia dalla consapevolezza delle sue azioni che da un’ondata di esaltazione.

Boccheggiò e si voltò verso Arashi, come alla ricerca di un'ulteriore conferma. Il giovane veterinario aveva intanto preso posto sulla scrivania e gli rivolse un sorriso dolce e comprensivo.

«Tranquillo Adonis-chan, per oggi ti copro io qui», lo rassicurò, «ma ricordati che mi devi  _ un enorme favore!» _ , e l'androide con ritrovato coraggio si allontanò rapido dal Rifugio.

Grazie alla scheda che aveva compilato di Oogami né conosceva l'indirizzo e solo quando raggiunse l'appartamento dell'umano si rese conto di aver fatto male i conti.

A quell'ora Oogami doveva ancora essere a lavoro visto che non era il suo giorno libero e di conseguenza la casa, in quel momento, doveva per forza essere deserta. Non sapeva con l'esattezza a che ora sarebbe tornato a casa e, sedendosi con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro, decise di attenderlo.

La sua mente andò subito alle conseguenze del suo gesto. Era  _ diventato un deviante _ e quello poteva avere delle implicazioni più o meno gravi. Anche se a Detroit vi era una sorta di tregua tra le fazioni degli androidi e degli esseri umani, con questi ultimi che avevano iniziato a concedere alcuni diritti basilari ai devianti, non era certo che tutto si sarebbe risolto nel migliore dei modi anche per lui... ed era preoccupato.

L'agitazione lo fece fremere per qualche momento. Cercò un qualcosa in grado di calmarlo e il suo sguardo cadde inevitabilmente sull'ocarina ancora stretta nella sua mano, gli venne quasi spontaneo portarla alle sue labbra.

La musica aveva sempre aiutato gli umani, aveva il potere di placare gli animi, e anche se lui non era un  _ essere umano  _ era pur sempre  _ vivo.  _ Poteva funzionare anche per lui.

Con gli occhi socchiusi, iniziò quindi a suonare lo stesso motivetto che aveva scelto quando Oogami gli aveva regalato quello strumento.

Alle sue orecchie giunse quasi diverso, era pur sempre perfetto sotto il punto di vista musicale e melodico, ma non riuscì a non trovarlo  _ differente. _ Per la prima volta da quando era stato attivato al Rifugio Shodobustu, Adonis si ritrovò a corto di definizioni. Era sempre stato facile per lui trovare una spiegazione a tutto grazie al suo database e alle ricerche che era solito fare, ma non in quel momento.

Tuttavia non trovo quell'incognita fastidiosa o pericolosa, quel senso di mistero creato dalla musica gli piaceva.

Finì di suonare e si ritrovò quasi a sorridere. Quella melodia, che fino a poco prima gli era sembrata solamente un esercizio da eseguire, gli sembrò la cosa più bella del mondo. Le note si legavano l'una all'altra creando dei suoni pieni di armonia e vita, vibravano nell'aria e pure lui riusciva a percepirli.

Forse, si disse, era quello che Oogami aveva definito trasporto e... gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto che l'altro fosse stato lì ad ascoltarlo. Come evocato dai suoi pensieri, alle sue orecchie giunse una voce familiare e sorpresa che lo chiamò con un semplice: «Adonis?»

Spiazzato, l'androide alzò gli occhi verso il nuovo arrivato.

«Oogami», si affrettò a rimettersi in piedi, sentendosi più pronto che mai ad affrontare quel discorso che poteva cambiare tutto - sia in modo positivo che negativo.

L'umano parve confuso dalla sua presenza e distolse lo sguardo, mostrandosi incapace di guardarlo troppo a lungo negli occhi.

«Che ci fai qui?», sbottò.

«Volevo vederti», rispose senza alcuna esitazione Adonis, «per chiederti scusa», aggiunse.

«Come?!», Oogami alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Per come mi sono comportato quando mi hai salvato», spiegò, «ho mostrato non poca mancanza di tatto e neanche il fatto di aver avuto uno stand-by preventivo dei miei protocolli può realmente essere una scusa».

Oogami aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«E sei qui... per questo?»

Non sembrava arrabbiato, notò Adonis, anzi, all'androide parve quasi di vedere una scintilla di divertimento e di sollievo brillare negli occhi dell'altro. Forse la situazione doveva apparire tanto strana quanto comica per lui.

«Sì. Sono stato riparato ed ho avuto modo di pensare. E ci tenevo a chiederti scusa», riprese, rendendosi conto anche da solo di quanto le sue parole sembrassero meno  _ registrare _ e più  _ umane. _

Lo stesso Oogami parve rendersene conto, infatti bofonchiò un imbarazzato: «Mica me la sono presa! Per chi mi prendi?!»

Stava nascondendo i suoi sentimenti come era solito fare e l'androide, ormai abituato a quel tipo di reazioni, gli mostrò l'ocarina che aveva ancora in mano.

«Posso... suonarla per te?»

Quella domanda parve spiazzare Oogami, e senza attendere una reale risposta, Adonis riportò lo strumento alle labbra per iniziare a suonare.

Scelte lo stesso motivetto che aveva provato qualche minuto prima e sperò di trasmettere a Oogami qualcosa. Non era certo di cosa volesse trasmettergli, ma voleva che gli piacesse.

Lo eseguì alla perfezione ma, come si rese ancora una volta conto, non gli era sembrata una semplice musica  _ registrata _ ed eseguita come un compitino, ma aveva sentito le note vibrare e la melodia prendere forma.

Si sentì soddisfatto e felice per essere riuscito nel suo intendo, ma rimase spiazzato quando rialzando lo sguardo sul suo unico spettatore né vide gli occhi lucidi.

«Oogami? Stai piangendo?», domandò forse con un po' di ingenuità. L'altro si asciugò rapidamente gli occhi con fare seccato.

«C-certo che no! Non sono una femminuccia! Mi è solo entrato qualcosa nell'occhio!»

Stava mentendo, ma Adonis non se la sentiva di giudicarlo per quella piccola bugia perché gli aveva strappato  _ un'emozione _ e quando Oogami riprese la parola ebbe la conferma di quell'impressione.

«Non sei... stato male», ammise con un borbottio.

«Grazie», rispose con un piccolo sorriso sincero, che strappò nell'altro un'altra ondata di imbarazzo.

«Beh... vuoi restare qui fuori o... vuoi entrare a salutare Leon?», gli chiese alla fine Oogami, forse cercando di allontanare il nervosismo.

«Vorrei salutarlo... non lo vedo da tanto tempo ormai», ammise Adonis, sentendosi poi abbastanza coraggioso da porgli una domanda forse un po' scomoda: «Oogami, potrei chiederti perché non sei più venuto al Rifugio?»

L'altro si irrigidì mentre apriva la porta dell'appartamento, da dietro il quale si sentì subito un verso di contentezza del corgi.

«No. Non puoi», tagliò corto.

L'androide però non demorse.

«E... la notte dell'attacco?», insistette, cercando almeno in quel quesito una risposta. Aveva imparato a conoscere Oogami e sapeva che ottenere delle spiegazioni sincere non era semplice, ma almeno poteva studiarne le reazioni e cercare di dedurre quello che in realtà voleva dirgli.

«Mh... passavo di lì per caso. E mi fa ancora alterare il fatto che tu non abbia neanche considerato l'idea di difenderti!», esclamò aprendo la porta, «Quelli non sono neanche classificabili come  _ umani _ . Sono delle  _ bestie _ per costringere gli animali a combattere in quel modo!»

Era arrabbiato ed irritato, e Adonis non ebbe neanche bisogno di analizzarle per capire che quei sentimenti non erano solo diretti a quei malviventi ma anche alla bassa considerazione che l'androide aveva avuto della sua vita.

«Se mi dovesse succedere ancora... prometto che mi difenderò. Sono molto forte», lo rassicurò chinandosi prontamente quando Leon, scivolò tra le gambe di Oogami per salutarlo. Con un controllo che non aveva mai pensato di possedere, prese il cagnolino in braccio. Gli era quasi sembrato naturale compiere quel gesto e scoprì che il padrone del corgi sembrava essere rimasto spiazzato sia da quanto era appena accaduto che dall'affermazione di Adonis.

«Tsk... meglio. Perché non ci sarò sempre a salvare i tuoi circuiti», sbottò alla fine, attraversando la porta dell'appartamento per permettere all'androide di seguirlo con ancora Leon in braccio - intento a leccargli il viso con affetto.

«Cercherò di non farti preoccupare oltre, Oogami», lo rassicurò in risposta Adonis.

Era pienamente consapevole che non sarebbe stato in grado di trovare una spiegazione ed ogni singola cosa, ma come già aveva notato: l'ignoto non era poi così male. L'dea di scoprire passo dopo passo qualcosa di nuovo, non previsto dalla sua programmazione, lo faceva sentire ancor più vivo. Desideroso di continuare a provare quelle emozioni tanto forti e intense.

Per quel motivo, nel vedere la chitarra di Oogami in un angolo del piccolo appartamento, gli venne quasi spontaneo lasciarsi andare alla curiosità, domandando all'altro un: «La suoneresti per me?»

Oogami, inizialmente sorpreso per quella richiesta, gonfiò il petto quasi con orgoglio ed emozione. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre prendeva la chitarra, e non poté non sorridere un poco quando lo sentì dichiarare un: «Certo. È giunto il momento che tu conosca finalmente cos'è la  _ vera musica _ ».

Aveva già sentito il suono prodotto da una chitarra ma quella era la prima volta che poteva sentirlo con nuove orecchie e, soprattutto, interpretato da Oogami.

Gli sembrava ancora assurda l'idea di trovarsi in quell'appartamento in compagnia di quel giovane uomo e del suo cagnolino, ma quando sentì le prime note della chitarra propagarsi quiete per l'appartamento, ogni incertezza e insicurezza sembrò quasi volatilizzarsi.

Era nel posto giusto, con la persona giusta... e quello niente l'avrebbe mai potuto cambiare.

  
  
  
  



End file.
